Alto Astral! Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. It was replaced by Love! Enchanteur Pretty Cure and its initial slot. The season's themes are music, sky, friendship, angels and demons, stars, light, and rainbows while the main motifs are the Dreamcatchers, Hipsters, and Mythology. Production In 2014, after she watch the telenovela with the same title from Rede Globo, she wishes to create High Spirits Pretty Cure after Doki Doki Heartbrand! Pretty Cure. But it was revealed that she founded more ideas about the music, sky, rainbows, and stars. Synopsis The High Spirits Kingdom anounces the 100th song called the "Dreaming Sky" along with the Rainbow Music Palace to celebrate their unity of music and the sky. Until that the night has gonna be happen the tragedy. King Symphony was shocked because of the Low Spirits Kingdom, the world of noisiness and the darkness of the counterpart, which three worlds are fighting itselves. Two good worlds VS one bad world. The two good rivals want to collaborate to save the whole High Spirits and the Rainbow Music with the power of the nine Angelic Melody Keys. Until that these are eight are created but shattered then it missed and the last one remaining but it was becoming darker. Stacie Underwood, the most popular student in the city town of White Cloud, who arrives in the White Cloud Academy. She has a Victory Speech to other residents of White Cloud then a monster appears during the speech. She found a mascot named Echo. Stacie confused to becoming friend to save the world and she was walkout in the ceremony to hiding her. She was transformed into Cure Limerence! The Angel of Love and the Guitar of Pop! She is now to kill the monster to stop her worst day. Therefore, she thanked Echo for becoming her as a pretty cure. Now, eight colors of the music and the sky will collaborate against the negative life! Take away the low spirit to alive the high spirit! Characters Pretty Cures The eight Alto Astral! Pretty Cures are based by their music, color, personality, and the angel representative. * The lead protagonist, The energetic sweet Student Council President of White Cloud Academy in her fourth year and the first top rank in the country. She's a person who likes help other people and give people a solution. Her father is a President in the town. She sweet and always excited but sometimes calm. When it comes to her best friend, Marietta, Olivia and Beatriz, she will do anything for them and she always looked clumsy in front of them. Her pretty cure ego is , the angel of Love. She represents the Guitar of Pop. Her theme color is pink and her symbol is Heart. * One of the protagonists, Marietta is hyper tomboyish athlete who has a passion of football. She always excited and also very sporty, she can do all kind of sports; but she hates studying (especially for Math, Science, and English). She also loves to play Guitar and Drums, especially the electric one, and always make her friends excited, in her personal life, she's a world famous Guitar and Drum player. Her pretty cure ego is , the angel of Passion. She represents the Drum of Rock. Her theme color is red and her symbol is Circle. * One of the protagonists, Olivia is a sweet and gentle venterinarian who loves to care dogs and cats. A Princess of Seu Lugar do Mundo in Minas Gerais, Brazil and she is the very great great granduncle of the late Roberto Marinho, the founder of Grupo Globo (mostly Rede Globo) because she is too bored in her life. She and her family and neighbors are moved to Japan for more experience and travel around, then she meets Stacie, Marietta, and Beatriz and become neighbor and best friends since their childhood. She's very clever and diligent, but also kind and calm. She learn all kind of arts from her father and mother, from drawing arts to martial arts. She is the member of Princesse le Royale Club, a club who the member is the person from royal life. Her pretty cure ego is , the angel of Luck. She represents the Piano of Jazz. Her theme color is orange and her symbol is Clover. * One of the protagonists, Beatriz is a naughty but lucky girl who loves to cooking appetizers and baking pastries. Also, she is always happy and cheering other people with her singing, she's very diligent at doing something. She is the Leader of Culinary Arts Club in White Cloud Academy. Although that she is cheery, she loves to eat sweets and her family runs a European Restaurant. Her pretty cure ego is , the angel of Kindness. She represents the Maracas of Samba. Her theme color is yellow and her symbol is Star. * One of the protagonists, Frances is beautiful and elegant girl who loves to participate the volunteer and she likes to planting flowers. She is also strong and straightforward Captain of Basketball Club in White Cloud Academy in her fourth year. She's super energetic and also passionate about made other people laugh, her family run a Bookstore. She is a average student and always eager to help people with their study. If she meets Stacie, she always act funny and uncontrolled. Her pretty cure ego is , the angel of Nature. She represents the Xylophone of Disco. Her theme color is green and her symbol is Diamond. * One of the protagonists, Molly is a popular fashion model who dreams to be a fashion designer and she will continue her fame. She is too quiet and mysterious, also naughty and a little bit of klutz. She loves to collect designing gowns in her room and likes to wear make-up, jewelry, hairstyle, and nail polish. She is appears in runway fashion shows, magazines, and she is now modelling in the largest model agency, the Modelesque. Her pretty cure ego is , the angel of Wisdom. She represents the Violin of Hip-Hop. Her theme color is blue and her symbol is Spade. * One of the protagonists, Eunice is the Leader of the Calligraphy Club, who loves drawing landscapes and portraits and she has an intelligence for creating stories and books. She is cold, mature and clumsy, although is wise and elegant. Among all Cures, she is the only that she who is never angry (except when causing disturbing mistakes). She is very neat and beautiful looking, which she is very elegant at playing Flute and Violin. She's the Leader of Instrument Art Club in her school. Her pretty cure ego is , the angel of Tranquility. She represents the Flute of Acoustic. Her theme color is indigo and her symbol is Teardrop. * One of the protagonists, Iris is a klutzy famous singer who is loves to smile to other people and she has an angelic voice. But she is gentle and calm Student Council Secretary and she is too shy to another person because she is too famous. She is always believe for Melody because of her protection. When she's angry, her temper was so uncontrolled. She's have the best English and Math exam score in her school. Her pretty cure ego is , the angel of Hope. She represents the Trumpet of Techno. Her theme color is purple and her symbol is Crescent. * One of the protagonists, Allison is diagnosed with a cancer and a disorder in which she was too timid and pale. In fact that she appears first as a pretty cure to save others. But it was killed by the Low Spirits Kingdom and she losses her love of sky, music, and good morals (including her Melodic Angel Key and her Rainbow Harmony Compact are rusted). When she was destroyed her memory, she meets Stacie and others until their became rivals due to her identity. Although that Stacie wants to became friends again, Allison was exploded with the cars and this will surrounding the lights to revive a Cure and she recieves her new transformation item and the new Melodic Angel Key. Her pretty cure ego is , the angel of Light. She represents the Microphone of Orchestra. Her theme color is white and her symbol is Octagon. High Spirits Kingdom * Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, posessing the True Power of Love. She is Cure Limerence's partner. She always ends her sentences with ~echo!. * Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, posessing the True Power of Passion. He is Cure Ethreal's partner. He always ends his sentences with ~reo!. * Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, posessing the True Power of Luck. She is Cure Mellifluous' partner. She always ends her sentences with ~ruvi!. * Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, posessing the True Power of Kindness. He is Cure Petrichor's partner. He always ends his sentences with ~ame!. * Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, posessing the True Power of Nature. She is Cure Sumptuous' partner. She always ends her sentences with ~raku!. * Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, posessing the True Power of Wisdom. He is Cure Sempiternal's partner. He always ends his sentences with ~resshu!. * Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, posessing the True Power of Tranqulity. He is Cure Opulent's partner. He always ends his sentences with ~dinu!. * Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, posessing the True Power of Hope. She is Cure Epoch's partner. She always ends her sentences with ~doru!. * Wielder of The Part of Rainbow Sky Symphony, posessing the True Power of the Light. He is Cure Bucolic's partner. He always ends his sentences with ~meija!. Rainbow Music Palace * The Queen of "Rainbow Music Palace", who rules the southern part of High Spirits Kingdom, she wants to announce the 100th year of "Dreaming Sky" who sung by Angel Land's famous fairy singer, Clovera. She's the wife of King Symphony and mother of Princess Rhyhtm and Prince Quartet. Later, she'll gave a birth to a new baby. * The King of "Rainbow Music Palace", who rules the northern part of High Spirits Kingdom. He wants to announce the 100th year of "Dreaming Sky" with his family. He is strongest king from both Rainbow Music Palace and the High Spirits Kingdom. However, he, his family, and the mascots and guardians are now in White Cloud. * The Princess of "Rainbow Music Palace" and the second child of High Spirits' Royal family member. Unexpectedly, she and her big brother are the heir of Cupid's Power. She get half of Angelic Power called "The Angel Prayer", she can use healing power with her brother and give everyone a happy condition. She's the second child of Queen Melody and King Symphony and the little sister of Prince Quartet. * The Prince of "Rainbow Music Palace" and the first child of High Spirits' Royal family member, he get half of the Angelic Power called "The Sun Sword", thanks to that power. Now, he have the ability for sword fighting and can do healing power, but just with his sister and can get everyone's soul as one. He's the first child of Queen Melody and King Symphony and the big brother of Princess Rhythm. Low Spirits Kingdom Supporting Characters Items *'Melodic Angel Key' *'Rainbow Harmony Compact' *'Prism Symphony Microphone' Location *'White Cloud' **'White Cloud Academy' **'Avenir Boolstore' **'Montecarlo Restaurant' **'Milky Praise Chruch' *'High Spirits Kingdom' *'Rainbow Music Palace' *'Low Spirts Kingdom' Notes *The series' name was based from Rede Globo's telenovela in 2014, translated as High Spirits or called as Forever and Ever. *The Cures' theme colors was in a pastel rainbow scheme because this may also as a light themed. *''Seu Lugar Do Mundo'', the giant castle in Minas Gerais, Brazil, was based on Malhação's 24th Season. *This would be the 3rd anniversary of Scream the Beat! Pretty Cure, Scream the Heartbeat! Pretty Cure, and the final presequel, Scream the Heartbeat! Pretty Cure! ♬Ultimate Beat!♬. Trivia *''Alto Astral! Pretty Cure!'' is the first season in which their names are in Emglish/American. *''Alto Astral! Pretty Cure!'' is the first season as they have angel wings in their Cure forms. However, their wings are small because these are in normal form. And the wings are bigger when they recieve their upgraded forms. *''Alto Astral! Pretty Cure!'' is the first season in which the main protagonists are in Fourth Year and there are 16 years old. Media Episodes :Alto Astral! Pretty Cure! / Episodes Music Movies Merchandise :Alto Astral! Pretty Cure! / Merchandise Gallery References :Alto Astral! Pretty Cure! / References Category:Series based on Telenovelas Category:Alto Astral! Pretty Cure! Category:Sky Theme Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Angels Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Light Themed Series Category:Mythology Theme Series Category:Roman Mythology Themed Series Category:Greek Mythology Themed Series Category:Starlight Themed Series Category:Fanseries Category:Series Aiming for 100% Category:Brand New Fanseries